I don't think you know
by Sazzynation
Summary: Blaine tells Kurt about his moment with Finn in the locker room. Fluff and some lemon ensues.


"-I mean the whole freaking time he's been acting like a total... douche bag towards me, and all because he was _jealous! _Jealous, Kurt, of me!"

It was afternoon, and Blaine was spending it in Kurt's bedroom at the moment, explaining to him about his earlier conversation with Finn inside the locker room, while pacing back and forth on the floor. Kurt was lying on his bed, with a Vogue magazine open in front of him, though right now, he was paying more attention to his boyfriend rather than the magazine.

"Of course he was jealous, Blaine, he's not nearly as amazing as you are." That was meant as a comfort, however, he soon realized that maybe he shouldn't have said it that way, and while Blaine seemed to flush at the words, he didn't comment on them.

"I mean, I just... I couldn't figure out. At first I thought that... he hated me because I'm dating you", Blaine admitted with a sigh. "Or because I am gay, but that doesn't make much sense, because he still treats you the same. I just... why is he so jealous? I don't get it."

Kurt eyed his boyfriend for a moment, before he sat up on the bed. "I've been jealous at you too, remember?" He reminded him. "When we were at Dalton."

"Yeah, but-"

"No, listen to me, Blaine", Kurt interrupted him. "Come here... sit down." He patted a spot beside him, and Blaine obliged.

"What?"

"Blaine..." Kurt began, and his voice were soft as he spoke. "I don't think you know."

Blaine eyed him in confusion. "Know what?"

"I don't think you know how incredibly amazing you are. You seem so surprised, Blaine, but you shouldn't. Because you are amazing. You're talented, and I just don't have words for it. You shouldn't be surprised that people can become jealous of you. Finn saw you as a threat, because even he knows how amazing you are."

Blaine stayed quiet, as he was taking in what Kurt had just told him. It wasn't unusual to hear compliments like that from Kurt, but they were usually spontaneous.

"I mean every word, Blaine. When you're on stage, you amaze every single person. Now, I'm not saying that Finn should have treated you like that, because that was very idiotic of him. I'm just trying to say that you shouldn't be surprised that people can become jealous of you."

Blaine was very touched by his words. Kurt always managed to say the right words to make him feel good again. He sighed softly, and pushed his head to the others shoulder. "I love you so much, do you know that? And you're amazing too, Kurt. You're..."

"Shush now, this is about you. I already know how amazing I am", Kurt quipped playfully, and he pulled the other away from his shoulder, but only so that he could wrap his arms around him. "And I love you too, even though you sing to a red cup."

Blaine laughed softly at that. "That was rather silly, wasn't it?"

"Completely", Kurt agreed. He moved the Vogue magazine aside, and then pulled the other down onto the bed on top of him. Blaine didn't protest, especially not when he felt Kurt's fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. He loved this. Ever since he and Kurt had become intimate, he had gotten to see a more playful side of Kurt that he had decided that he really loved.

"And you should apologize to Sam. That was rather harsh..."

Blaine groaned, because he had just leaned down to kiss Kurt when he had started talking.

"Yes, I know. I feel bad, I just... I was frustrated. I will apologize to him first thing in the morning. Now can we... not talk?"

"Wish granted", Kurt purred, and he lifted his head to give him a rather demanded, and yet sweet kiss, which Blaine happily responded to. He could feel Kurt's fingertips playing with the skin beneath the hem of his shirt, causing him to shudder softly.

"So, boxing, huh?" He heard Kurt's muffled voice against his lips, and Blaine chuckled softly and pulled away to look at him.

"Did Finn tell you that?"

"Uh-huh, and he mentioned something about a Fight Club. Something you wish to share, hm?"

"Kurt... I obviously can't talk about that", he replied teasingly, before placing a kiss on the corner of his jaw. Kurt pouted.

"Is this you telling me you have a thing for boxers?" Blaine asked him, and he shuddered once again, when he felt Kurt's hands running up his back underneath his shirt.

"Wrong, honey. I have a thing for one particular boxer, and I think he should take a hint, while I'm feeling up his back."

"You're the one who brought this up, sweetie", Blaine accused him softly, but he sat up for a moment, only to remove his shirt. "Now, remember the part when we said no talking?"

"I'll keep that in mind", Kurt said with a pleased smile, as he let his eyes roam over Blaine's torso, right before their lips met in a hungry kiss.


End file.
